1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toy launchers, such as slingshots that are used to launch a toy projectile into flight.
2. Prior Art Description
Slingshots and similar launchers that are designed for child's play have existed throughout recorded history. In the modern era, toy slingshots typically have a plastic molded handle and an elastic string. A pocket is present on the elastic string. Objects are launched by placing the object in the pocket, pulling the pocket back against the bias of the elastic string, and releasing the pocket.
Due to the nature of its design, any slingshot, including toy slingshots, are capable of launching any object that is placed in the pocket. Although a toy slingshot may be sold with safety projectiles, a child can easily launch a small stone with equal ease. It will therefore be understood that even toy slingshots can cause injury if used in an unwise fashion.
Another problem with toy slingshots is their failure mode. If a slingshot is drawn beyond its limit, then the string of the slingshot may break. Depending upon where the breakage occurs, the broken string may fly back toward the person holding the slingshot as the stored energy is accidentally released. Since a slingshot is often held in front of the face, the whip-back of a broken string can easily cause injury to the eye.
A need therefore exists for a toy slingshot design that enables the toy slingshot only to shoot the safety projectiles that are packaged with the toy slingshot. Furthermore, a need exists for a slingshot design that eliminates the dangers of string failure to a child who may overdraw the slingshot. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.